


Welcome Home

by AnonymousPastry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Original Character(s), Other, Ouch, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPastry/pseuds/AnonymousPastry
Summary: Natalie, Roselyn Rogers. Born, October 21st 1975.Daughter of Omega James Barnes (Rogers), and Alpha Steve Rogers.All though the Rogers are a happy family, something happens to their beloved daughter.On December 7th, 1989, Natalie is kidnapped.





	1. Homecoming.

**September 21st, 1996. 6:17 PM**

The aroma of home-baked bread and stew in a stirring pot danced around the house. The home was lit with warm lights that displayed against the walls. Family photos and flowers placed delicately on surfaces, displaying love, but also loss.

A slim, brunette Omega was in his home cooking dinner for him, and his beloved Alpha. He hummed a small tune as he worked, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. For he is a grieving Omega; all though he may be healing, an Omega mother never seems to move on properly from a loss such as his very own pup. 

At the front of the house, an Alpha opens the door; toeing off his shoes, hanging his coat, and putting away his briefcase, he appears in the kitchen to greet his Omega.

“I’m home,” says the Alpha with a deep rich voice, full of love and happiness seeing his Omega working so diligently on supper. The Omega looks up and smiles a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but he is just as happy to see his Alpha home safe. 

“Hi, Stevie.” The Omega says, walking toward the Alpha to hug him. The Alpha returns the gesture, taking a deep breath of his wonderful Omega’s scent, “Hi, Sweetheart,” he replies softly.

The Omega parts to look up at his Alpha, he smiles softly at him, “Oh! I’ve just remembered. I may have forgotten to bring the paper inside this morning. Could you check, Alpha?” He asks with a sheepish grin.

The blond Alpha chuckles, setting a light kiss on his Omega’s forehead, “Silly, Buck. ‘Course I’ll go check. No need to worry about such little things.” He smiles before leaving to the front of the home.

The brunette shakes his head in a breathy laugh as he goes back to check on the rising rolls in the oven. He sighs softly as he sits back down at the kitchen table where plates and utensils wait to be filled with goods. The Omega stares at an empty place at the table, he shuts his eyes as a shaky breath escapes his lips.

Then, the telephone breaks the silence. The Omega jumps at the noise, wondering _‘Who could be calling at this hour?’_  
He stands up slowly from his perch on the chair, going towards the wall phone, he picks up the phone to hold it to his ear,

“James Rogers speaking.” He says with a flat tone.

_“U-uh yes! M-Mr. Rogers? W-we have some news for y-you and your u-Uhm,”_ The young voice is then cut off by the Omega, “I’m sorry, who is this?” He asks with irritation.

The Omega’s Alpha, Steve, walks in as he hears his Omega irritated. He walks toward the Omega with a questioning look, setting the morning paper on the table.

_“O-Oh right! Sorry, sorry; it’s Peter. Peter Stark, from the Brooklyn P.D.”_

The Omega smiles softly, “O-oh, yes. Hi Peter. Can I help you with something?” The Omega shifts lightly so he’s facing Steve, he mouths _‘Peter’_ toward the blond. The Alpha nods in recognition, with a soft _‘Ah’_ following suit as he sits down in his chair.

_“U-Uhm actually, well, Captain Odinson asked if you and y-your husband could come in? L-Like right now? Please!”_ Peter rushes his sentences a little too much. The Omega screws his eyebrows together in confusion, “May I ask, _why?_ I have supper cooking at the moment, Peter.” 

_“W-Well Uhm, he asked me not to **tell** you, b-but well. I-It’s your daughter, N-Natalie... She's been found.”_ Peter’s voice goes silent, his tone a tad emotional over the phone.

The Omega’s eyes widen with fear, confusion, and all emotional trauma. His hands start to shake as he completely releases the phone, as he drops to the floor in faint. The phone shakes, and bangs against the wall, as Steve startles, and looks at his Omega with worry. 

“Bucky!” He shouts rushing to his Omega’s rescue, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asks quickly, feeling his forehead, and pulse.

The Omega’s complexion pales, his eyes still wide, as he splutters on what to say.  
The Alpha’s eyes dart around the brunette’s face, he then looks up at the hanging phone, “Hello? Peter? Peter, what’s going on!” he asks, his voice in a harsh and worried tone. 

_“J-just get to the station, please! I’m sorry!”_ Peter says quickly, before slamming his phone down to hang up.

“The station...?” Steve asks his eyes widening as he looks down at Bucky whose now whimpering in Steve’s lap. “Buck...? I-Is she...?” Steve asks softly; Bucky just looks back up at his Alpha, tears in his eyes, he nods slowly. 

Steve’s face shifts in to complete shock, his own eyes filling with tears. “S-she's home...” Bucky softly utters out in confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriiisssee?? 😅 ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯


	2. Remember.

**December 7th, 1989. 5:46 PM**

“Mama? I’m going to go see the Starks, okay?” A young blonde tells her Omega mother from the front door.

“Yes, baby! Just be back by dinner, your Papa will be home soon, y’know!” The Omega chuckles lightly from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Mama, I know I know!” She giggles, opening the door “Bye-bye, love you!”

“Bye, Sweetheart! O-Oh! Have Mrs. Stark call me when you get there, please!” The Omega reminds worriedly like a mother hen.

“Yes, I remember, now I have to go! Peter and Harley got a new train set!” The girl whines, with a tone of tease

“Yes, Alright, be safe, don’t forget your hat! I love you!” Bucky says, rushing to kiss his daughter’s head.

The girl smiles, “Love you too, Mama.” she then hugs her worried Omega mother. She parts the hug by rushing out the door toward her friend’s’ house.

The Omega sighs with a soft chuckle before shutting the door, to then return to his cooking.

**———**

**December 7th, 1989. 6:09 PM.**

Bucky sits on the sofa, waiting for his daughter to come waltzing in with her Alpha father; babbling about today’s adventure with ‘Harley and Peter’s new train set.' He chuckles to himself just thinking about his daughter talking animatedly about her day.

The Omega hears the doorknob shift open, with heavy footsteps following suit; the scent of a happy Alpha entering his family home is evident in the house. “Buck, Natalie, I’m home!” He says to the house with a chuckle.

Bucky furrows his brows when he hears that his pup didn’t enter with his Alpha. He stands from the sofa walking toward the corridor with a confused expression.

“Hi, Sweetheart!” The Alpha beams seeing his Omega, “Where’s the little one?” He then asks with a chuckle, looking toward the kitchen, and the stairwell. Bucky’s eyes widen, now remembering that he never got a phone call from Pepper Stark confirming his daughter made it safe.

Bucky rushes toward the kitchen wall telephone, quickly dialing the Stark’s home number.  
“B-Buck what’s wrong?” Steve asks, rushing to his Omega’s side, placing a comforting hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“N-Natalie never made it home! She’s always on time!” Bucky says, his voice shaking. Steve’s eyes widen slightly, “O-Okay, it’s okay, Buck. I’m sure she just lost the time! She’s young!” He tries to reassure his Omega.

“B-But Pepper never called,” Bucky says with a tone full of worry, his eyes slowly filling with tears of fear. Bucky hears the phone dialing; he whispers to Steve saying that it’s ringing. Steve nods, before heading to the front door grabbing his keys and jacket.

“Hello, this is Virginia Stark speaking.” A sweet Omega’s voice came through the crackling phone.

“H-hi Pepper! It’s James Rogers, I-I’m just calling to ask if Natalie ever made it there safely. She hasn't come home for dinner yet.” Bucky says quickly with alarm.

“Oh dear! Hi, Bucky! No, I’m sorry, but Natalie never came over today. Do you want me to send Tony out? We could ask the other parents if they’ve seen Natalie.” Pepper’s voice says in a worried voice.

Bucky’s pretty sure he felt his heart stop; he gathers a shaky breath before continuing, “U-Uhm. Y-Yes, please! Steve is heading out now, I just have to turn off the stove and I’ll be right over. Thank you, Pepper...”

“Of course, Bucky, we’re here for you, and Steve both. We’ll see you soon, stay safe. And Bucky?”

“Yeah, Pep?” Bucky questions with a weak voice; tears already starting to drip from his eyes.

“We’ll find her, don’t you worry,” Pepper says softly, trying to reassure her friend.

“Thanks, Pep... We’ll see you soon.” He says with gratefulness before hanging up.

**———**

**September 21st, 1996. 8:23 PM.**

The sound of quiet chatter of televisions, the whispers of officers and paramedics, and the rings of telephones are bouncing through the walls.

There sat in the middle of it are two worried fathers; their hands clasped together tightly, one steadying their breathing, the other’s knee bouncing.

Steve stares at the wall clock tick by as he waits to see his missing daughter of six and a half years. He looks to his right to see his Omega with his eyes closed, his shoulders shaking as he appears to be keeping himself from crying again.

Steve gives him a pained expression, as he releases their hands, and brings his Omega in for a comforting embrace.

Bucky lets out a shaky breath, “D-Do you think she’ll r-remember us...?” He regretfully asks; Steve continues to look at the clock as he rubs soothing circles along his Omega’s shoulders, “She would never forget us, Buck...” he confirms.

“I-I just hope...” Bucky pipes up, tears beginning to leak from his eyes, “I-I just hope she’s okay... I-I just want to hold my baby again.” He whimpers out, nuzzling his face into his Alpha’s collar bone.

Steve’s bottom lip quivers; “M-Me too, Buck... Me too.” He says softly.

**———**

**September 21st, 1996. 8:37 PM**

A young Omega woman sits at a table of an interrogation room. Her eyes darting around as her hands are clasped together over a woolen blanket spread across her lap. She tries to remain calm as her vision focuses on her reflection.

Her hair is much longer than it has ever been; The once bright, blonde short curls replaced with long, stringy, dirty blonde hair.

Her face sunken in from malnourishment, deep bags under her eyes, as bruises, old blood, and other fluids are plastered along her body.

Her arms are almost as clear as a skeleton’s; her ribs and hips sticking out, as does her collar bone. The woman looks down at her hands only to see dirt and horror.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she lets out a small whine. Her knees starting to bounce as she listens to noise beyond the doors.

Her eyes snap open when she sees the door opening softly; she is greeted by an Alpha woman. The woman has perfected brown curls, and bright red lips; she smiles softly, “Ms. Rogers?” the Alpha asks, her voice a soothing English accent.

The Omega nods slowly, almost forgetting her name, let alone her surname. The Alpha nods, slowly sitting down across from the other woman “I’m Lieutenant Peggy Carter, but you may call me Peggy if you’d like.” She says softly.

The Omega nods again, her demeanor remaining on edge as she watches the Alpha’s every move. “Miss, would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?” The Alpha says with a polite tone, her warm smile never leaving her face.

The blonde’s eyes harshly close as she quickly nods again. Peggy nods with the blonde, “Alright... May I ask you, do you remember what your full name is, dear?”

The blonde blinks slowly as she stares down beyond the table, she opens her mouth to answer but pauses to think... She clears her throat softly, “N-Natalie...? Natalie, Roselyn Rogers...” the blonde says with an unsure tone. Her voice is hoarse, and forced when she speaks, for so long she’s hardly communicated properly.

The Lieutenant smiles and nods “Very good, Natali-“

“Where is my family?” The Omega asks with wide eyes, her body shifting as she adjusts the large gray blanket over her shoulders protectively.

“Your family...?” The Alpha asks; the Omega nods, “Yes, I want to see _my family.”_

Peggy sighs, looking at the poor woman with a sad expression, “Your family is safe, they’re in the waiting room currently... I could take you to my office to meet them in priva-“

“Yes. I’d like to see them now, please.” The woman says with anticipation, a look of longing and worry.

The Alpha smiles, “Of course; you may follow me if you’d like.” She says with a warm tone, extending her hand to help the Omega up.

“Thank you...” Natalie says gently; carefully taking the Alpha’s hand.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, Summer’s almost over how we feeling?  
> Feel free to comment suggestions or whatever you’d like! I love reading and responding to them! :D


	3. Hello Again.

**September 21st, 1996. 9:24 PM**

“Mr. Rogers’s?” A soft woman’s voice calls over the couple huddled together in the small chairs of the room.

Steve and Bucky both perk up looking at the woman, a worried and wild look in their eyes.

“If you’d like, you can come to see your daughter now.” The woman says with a kind smile and gentle voice.

The couple looks to each other, asking the other a silent question _‘Are you ready?’_ Bucky shakily nods, a wobbly smile on his face as tears threaten to release down his face.

Steve smiles softly, kissing his Omega’s temples, wiping the threatened tears away. He looks back up at the woman, “We’re ready.” He says.

———

**September 21st, 1996. 9:46 PM**

“Here we are,” the shorter woman says leading the couple to an office door that reads _‘Lieutenant Carter’,_ “When you’re both ready, just head on in.” The woman smiles softly with a nod before she leaves.

Steve lets a long breath out as he stares at the door, “Just behind that door is our daughter, Stevie...” Bucky says looking up at his Alpha.

Steve nods, and smiles down at his Omega, he intertwines their fingers together “Yeah... Yeah, you’re right. A-Are you ready?” He says softly.

Bucky looks at the door, his eyes full of curiosity, sadness, love, and fear, “I-I think I am... B-But, w-what if she hates us. W-What if she never wants to see us again. St-Stevie I don’t think I can handl-“ Bucky is cut off by a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Sweetheart...” Steve says gently, “Natty isn’t g-going to hate us... She- She loves us, just as much as we love her... We... We were just unfortunately separated from her. Sh-She was taken from us... She knows that... ” He says with a shaky voice, his eyes welling up.

Bucky nods slowly, he looks down at their clasped hands. He brings them up placing a soft kiss to his Alpha’s fingers, “A-Are you ready Alpha?” he asks. Steve nods, a small, confident smile spread across his face, “I-I am...”

———

**September 21st, 1996. 9:53 PM**

Natalie sits in a rather large waiting chair across from Lieutenant Carter’s desk. She can see two figures through the frosted glass of the office door. Her eyes widen as she stands slowly, her arms wrapping the blanket gently around herself.

Her eyes well up as her bottom lip begin to quiver, she gasps audibly when she watches the door open slowly to reveal two men.

One man much more muscular than the other; blonde messy hair, bags under eyes behind glasses, as well as curious expression across his face.

The second man is slimmer and shorter than the blond. His eyes burning with tears, as he gasps as well as seeing the young woman before him.

“Hi, Mama...” Natalie says to Bucky, her voice soft and hoarse, her eyes now wet from happy, sad, fearful tears. She gives out a nervous breathy laugh seeing her parents.

Bucky gasps again, as he lets out a sob, rushing to her hugging his baby tightly, Steve’s not far behind Bucky, holding his daughter and Omega close.

“O-Oh my goodness!” Bucky shouts, burying his face into his daughter’s neck sobbing. He releases his daughter for a second to look at her face; she smiles weakly before laughing again. Bucky frames her face with his hands as he starts smothering her in gentle kisses across her cheeks and nose.

Steve chuckles at his Omega’s love as he too presses a soft kiss to his daughter’s hair. “O-Oh Natty...! It’s _really_ you.” He says with an exhausted, over-joyed voice.

The three of them hysterically laugh together, as they continue to hold each in disbelief. “I-I missed you both so much...” Natalie says first, her voice weak and shaky. “I-I’m so sorry!” She whimpers, hiding her face into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky holds her shoulders tightly, as Steve gives a saddened, hurtful look toward his daughter, “Baby girl, don’t you ever apologize! None of this, and I mean none of this is your fault.” He says reassuringly, rubbing soothing circles along his daughter’s back.

Natalie sniffles and nods at her father’s words, “We missed you so much, baby” Bucky says with a soft tone, kissing her temples. “We love you so-so much, honey.” He says into her hair, breathing in her now sweet Omega scent.

“I-I love you t-“ Before the woman can finish her sentence, Natalie is interrupted by a soft _thump_ between her and Bucky.  
The three of them freeze, as Steve and Bucky look at each other worriedly. Natalie takes a deep breath as her fathers slowly release from the hug to look at her.

Natalie looks down to the floor guiltily, her shoulders shaking in a hiccuped sob, “Natty?” Steve says first, gently placing his palm on her shoulder. “I-I am so-so sorry.” The girl repeats, “I-I had no choi-“ she’s cut off by Bucky hugging her once more, “Sweetheart... it’s okay... it’s not your fault” he says softly, “M-May... M-May we see?” Bucky says with a reassuring tone.

Natalie sniffs and nods again before stepping back. She unravels the gray woolen blanket, only to reveal an ever-growing baby bump.

She wipes her eyes, as she looks down at her stomach, gently rubbing it with a soothing touch, “I-I didn’t have a choice...” she says again brokenly.

Steve and Bucky give her saddened look as they both hug her gently, “We love you,” they say in almost unison. “No matter what happens, we will never stop loving you, baby girl,” Steve says with a tearful voice. Bucky nods, “W-We’re just so sorry... We’re so sorry we couldn’t find you sooner” he says shakily, rubbing his daughter’s shoulders lovingly.

“Thank you...” Natalie says softly, “I-It’s not your faults either you know...” she says quietly, “You know that right...?” She backs up a bit to look at her fathers in the eyes.

They both nod numbly, smiling softly, “We do now, Sweet-Pea” Steve says, giving her a reassuring tap on the chin.

Natalie breathes out a sigh of relief, she smiles at the both of them; she opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by a loud shout of “Mama!” from outside the door.

Natalie’s ears perk up, as her eyes widen at the voice. She quickly makes her way to the door, opening it with worried strength.

There stands a three-year-old brunette with wide blue eyes with tears filling them, “Mama!” She shouts again when she sees Natalie.

“Sarah, Rebecca!” Natalie whispers toward the small girl; the young woman crouches down as best as she can, mindful of her belly, “I-I asked you to stay with Sammy, to help with your brother!” She says to the girl, but the toddler only seems to breakdown further, “I-I tried!” The little one explains, “B-But Jamie just won’t quit cryin’, Mama! A-And we got scared, Mama! W-We thought Alpha got you, and baby!” She wails to her mother.

Natalie gives a tearful look at the small girl, “I-I’m okay baby, d-don’t you worry. S-See! Baby and I are all safe!” She smiles, her own eyes welling up as she nods. The small girl sniffles and nods as well, “C-Can you come with me now? W-We needs you right now.” she asks curiously, her eyes still forming tears.

Natalie breathes out a sigh, she then nods with a smile, “Y-Yes baby, anything for you. You’re all my world...” she says, kissing her daughter’s temples.

She stands up slowly, to hold out her hand to the pup; Natalie then looks back to her parents to see them completely shocked.

Steve’s eyes are wide, but his mouth is open in a smile; Bucky’s eyes are full of tears, as his hands cover his face in a mix of shock, joy, and guilt.

The woman sheepishly grins to them, “S-Sorry!” She says quietly toward them; she then lifts the toddler, propping her gently to her hip. She walks slowly to the two men, “Papa, Mama, this is Sarah, Rebecca Rogers,” Bucky gives out a happy squeak as he and Steve both gently wave to the small girl. Sarah hides her face in her mother’s hair, as Natalie shrugs to her parents. Natalie holds out her free hand to her mother, “W-Would you like to come to meet the others?” She asks gently.

Steve’s eyes widen even further, “O-Others...?” He asks in disbelief; Natalie nods her head with a sad smile, “W-When I was able to, I-I would tell them bedtime s-stories about you both.” Steve and Bucky’s expression soften as they look at their daughter, “Of course we’d love to meet our grand-babies.” Bucky says, as Steve eagerly nods.

“I’m glad to hear,” Natalie says with a proud, yet fearful expression.

...


	4. Second Thoughts.

**September 21st, 1996. 10:23 PM**

Sarah skips along the halls closely in front of her mother, leading the way to her siblings. Natalie studies her daughter’s every move worriedly, as well as watching their surroundings for any danger; She fidgets with her hands as she seems to be deep in thought about her children, parents, and the new life that is ahead of her.  
Steve watches his daughter, and now grand-daughter walk along ahead of him and Bucky. He huffs out a chuckle slightly as he watches Natalie worriedly watch over her daughter. He squeezes Bucky’s hand and nods toward the girl, “Remind you of anyone?” He asks softly with a challenging smile.

Bucky’s eyes widen as he glances from his husband to the girls; he then smiles softly as he releases a breath of relief. “They both remind me of when we were all younger... Natalie a worried parent while Sarah is a curious little pup.” He whispers back to Steve with delight.

Steve nods in agreement with Bucky’s realization as he rests his gaze back toward his daughter when he notices her face shift in an odd expression; “Natty?” he asks softly, pulling the woman from her thoughts.

Natalie sighs as she shakes her head and clears her thoughts when she realizes her father has been calling her from behind. Natalie turns her gaze back toward her father, giving him a worried grin, “Yeah Papa?” she stammers out.  
Steve frowns when he sees that his daughter is uneasy, “Are you alright, Sweetheart?” he asks her gently, stopping in his long strides to look at the young Omega. 

Natalie freezes in place in realization of her father's question. She stares her father with wide eyes before she glances toward her daughter, “Sarah, baby, could you wait a moment?”  
Sarah pauses her daydream thoughts to look back at her mother; she nods vigorously with a bright understanding smile. Natalie smiles gratefully toward her daughter, before returning her gaze to her parents, “I... I just have a lot of on my mind, that’s all...” she says finally, crossing her arms slowly. 

Bucky nods with a sad expression, “I can only imagine that you do, Natalie... Are you okay?” Bucky asks with a curious look, stepping closer to his pup, holding out his hand to gently hold hers. 

Natalie sighs when she hears her mother's question, “I-I think so, I’m not sure, Mama... It's just-it’s just messed up.” She says dryly adding a soft chuckle that holds no humor. Natalie's eyes gloss over when she looks from her mother to her father. “I-I always dreamed of being a mother, just not like this... I’m eternally grateful for all of them, I am, but...” she glances toward Sarah in her little world, “I can’t help but think they shouldn’t be here, not yet anyway. Goodness, I sound so horrible and selfish for saying that.” She whispers in a choked-up voice as she anxiously rubs at her eyes with the heels of her palms. 

“Oh, Honey” Bucky coos closing in the space between him and his daughter; he hugs her close to him softly, “All that has happened to you... To us as a family. It was a horrible, horrible thing, but, Natalie, you brought in the brightest, most wonderful little miracles; you know that right?” He says with a weak voice, pulling back slightly to smile at her. 

Natalie nods with tears in her eyes, “I do, I really do,” she takes a deep shuttering breath, “I-I hated the process of everything... The-The... _The Making_ of _my_ children, but there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for them” She says with a wet laugh, “J-Just like how I know you and Papa did everything in your power to save me.” She smiles, looking toward her father. 

Steve smiles sadly toward his daughter as he joins them in a group hug. “We love you, Sweet-Pea” he mumbles into her hair.  
Natalie nods in agreement, beginning to laugh again, “I’m sorry for crying all over you” she says softly, as she steps out of the hug, rubbing away her tears with her wrists.  
She smiles faintly, glancing up at her parents, “The last thing you want is my slobber all over you.” 

“Hun, that’s the last thing we’re worried about, heck, I’m sure I can speak for the both of us is that we missed everything about you. Even your gross slobber.” Steve says, tapping her nose with a chuckle. Bucky laughs and smiles at his husband teasing their daughter, as she covers her face and squeaks out an innocent giggle.

Natalie catches her breath from the joking around as she sighs with a smile looking at her parents. She looks back toward her daughter, watching her talk with such confidence with a kind secretary. Natalie hums a laugh, “You know I always dreamed of the day we’d all be reunited, and when you’d get to meet them all. But, this wasn’t exactly how I imagined it would be.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrow as he looks at his daughter, “How exactly did you imagine it, baby?” He asks with curiosity mixed with worry.

“Not quite this happy...” She says with a darker tone, she looks back at her parents, her eyes shining with a new emotion. “But I’m sure as hell glad that it’s this perfect.” She grins before walking toward her daughter and the poor woman.

Both of the parents watch as their daughter save the secretary from an excited toddler. They both smile for a moment before Steve shakes his head in a confused manner. The Alpha follows the girl muttering under his breath, “Language...”  
Bucky lets out a kind laugh at his husband’s old habits as he catches up to the blond man, leaning his head playfully against Steve's broad shoulder.  
———

**September 21st, 1996. 10:34 PM**

As the family rounds the corner, they turn to see a worried Beta in the halls looking under benches, desks, and behind plants.

Sarah gasps harshly, hiding behind her mother. Natalie looks down at the small pup raising an eyebrow “Sarah baby, what’s wrong?” She asks softly.  
Sarah looks up at her mother guiltily, “I-I accidentally r-ran ‘way from her to find ‘ya... Sh-she might be mad, Mama! L-Like Alph-“

Natalie sucks in a breath as she cringes slightly “Sweetheart look at me.” Sarah shakes her head as she stares directly up at her mother with a tearful gaze. Natalie starts with a sad smile as she places a soothing hand into her daughter's hair, “Sarah, nobody is gonna... No one’s gonna be treating us like _He_ did okay?” Natalie confirms gently with a nod.  
The small girl nods with a sniffle, “That woman over there is probably worried sick that you ran off from her... I’d like if you would apologize to her, okay?” Natalie adds with a sad smile, continuing to pet her soft hair.  
Sarah nods again, “Ok, Mama...” she says reluctantly, shuffling to the front of her mother.

———

“O-Oh my goodness!” Cries the brunette beta rushing toward the small family in front of her, “I-I am so, so sorry, Ma’am! Y-Your son was just weeping, a-and I laid my eyes off of Ms. Sarah for one second and she disappeared!” The young woman says quickly, her eyes darting toward Sarah worriedly.

Natalie looks at the Beta curiously, but then smiles softly, “I should be the one apologizing to you; Sarah always came running to me if something was wrong... I taught them that...” she says softly, petting the small pup’s head protectively.

“I-I see,” says the brunette, “I-I understand, I was just so worried on how she ran off so quickly...”

Natalie nods with a sad smile continues to play on her lips, “Yes... Well, if I’m not mistaken, I think Sarah has something to say to you, Miss...?”

“O-Oh right! Wanda! Wanda Maximoff.” The woman says with a small wave.

“Nice to meet you; Natalie Rogers, oh and these are my parents, Steve and James Rogers.” She says with a soft smile, turning to her fathers.

Bucky and Steve blush to give a small wave and smile to the brunette.

Natalie hums a laugh, “I was saying; Sarah don’t you have something to say to Miss. Wanda?” She asks quietly toward her daughter.

Sarah looks up at her mother with doe eyes, she then slowly nods. She then turns toward the Beta, clearing her throat gently “I-I’m sorry ‘fer runnin’ ‘way from ‘ya. I just wanted my Mama...” her voice carries above a whisper.  
Wanda smiles warmly, kneeling toward the girl with a nod, “That’s quite alright, dear. Apology accepted.”

Sarah gives a big grin, “Oh, Goody!” She lets go of her mother’s hand, “H-Hm, Mama? Can we go see Sammy now?” she asks expectantly.

Natalie nods, “Go on ahead, I have to talk with your grandparents first...”

Sarah raises an eyebrow at her mother, “Gran...Parts..?” She asks confusedly, she then shakes her head before escaping back into the small kids’ room.

Natalie turns toward her parents, shuffling towards them slowly. She blows out a breath rubbing the back of her neck, “You-If it’s too much, I’ll understand... if you don’t want to meet ‘em all in one place just yet...” she says regretfully, her eyes avoiding the questioning looks of her mother and father.  
Bucky and Steve share a glance with each other, a knowing confused look on the other’s face.

Bucky nervously laughs before he stares at his daughter, “Hun, what’re you talking about? We’d be absolutely delighted to meet your children” He says cautiously.

“Yeah, baby girl, we’re all family, right? There’s nothing about you that we won’t love, and that includes your pups.” Steve says reassuringly as he approaches his daughter.

“I-I just... I always thought this to go differently. I just thought you’d be _disappointed, disgusted,_ or just... _disown_ me... F-For having children without a... _a mate...”_ Natalie cringes as she replies with a sorrowful tone and wet eyes.

She looks up to see her fathers tearing up as well. Both men embrace the young Omega in a hug, “Sweetheart, we are so, so proud of you... You survived, baby girl; you protected yourself, and your pups. There isn’t anything that you could do to make us... Make us disown you!” Bucky says, his voice muffled by his daughter’s hair.

Natalie laughs softly, “Okay, okay... I-I’m sorry. It’s just been... a little rough?” She says questionably, her face showing a playful smile.

Steve raises an eyebrow as he releases from the hug to look down at his daughter, _“A little rough?”_ He questions, ruffling her messy blonde hair, “Natty, you are the bravest gal I know, and if you call your experience a ‘little rough,’ well I just might think you’re a 'Lil crazy, goofball.” He laughs cheerfully.

Natalie smiles and nods, “We’re all just a little bit crazy...” she looks down at her palms as she reaches out for both men’s’ hands “C’ mon, there are a couple of more crazy goofballs I’d like ‘ya to meet...”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blows dust off keyboard*  
> Wow! It’s been a hot minute!  
> I really do apologize, my computer’s been in the shop for a repair; typing out this story just ain’t the same on a phone... Especially without any kind of spell check...  
> Then, (like the idiot that I am,) I started two more projects to finish. (One does involve this fic, so be on the lookout for that!)
> 
> Now, about this chapter... Y’all are gonna have to suffer and wait 'til the next chapter for the ‘entire’ Rogers Clan to meet ahahah... alright that’s all for now, feel free to comment! G’Bye!❤️


	5. Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> If you are triggered by panic attacks or any sort of PTSD reaction, I ask that you read this chapter at your own risk.  
> I am aware that there are many types of panic attacks, (I've done some research before writing this specific story,) but writing this chapter I've based off of my own experiences. I apologize if there are any inaccuracies.  
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy the chapter.

**September 21st, 1996. 10:52 PM**

Natalie stares up at the large closed door that stands dauntingly before her and her parents. The Omega closes her eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath before glancing at the two men either side of her. Her mother and father give her a reassuring smile as she nods in agreement toward them, a nervous grin playing on her lips.

She opens the door and leads them into the room, hearing small whispers between two children. The room is small and tidy; blue and green cushions placed carefully on sofas and chairs. A small plastic child’s bench lies in the corner; crayons and scattered papers placed upon it carefully.

Natalie’s eyes land on a small bundle of blankets and soft pillows as she realizes there are three small heads underneath the plushness. Her eyes widen as they begin to tear up; she lets out a happy soft laugh as she rushes out of her fathers' hands, and carefully into the blankets.

She slowly kneels before the bundle as she whispers two little words, “It’s safe.”

Two bodies flinch, followed by an excited whine and then three little faces pop out of the blankets.

The first one is a familiar female with long dark brown hair, a cheeky grin playing on her lips.

The second one, taller than the other two, with contrasted lighter blonde hair that barely touches the tips of his shoulders. A fearful yet trusted look on his face when he sees his mother.

The last one, the youngest of the three; a small, rather skinny dirty blonde. Like his siblings, a matching appearance that they all share, bright blue eyes and dusted freckles. 

“Mama!” The youngest one cries, small hands grabbing out to hug his mother. 

“Hello my babies, I’m sorry it took so long!” Natalie coos softly, tears now streaming down her face. She first picks up the smallest of the three, taking in his lovely young scent. She sighs out peacefully when she feels the other two cling to her sides; two pairs of hands around her neck and shoulders, the other pair carefully placed around her waist.

“I love you so much,” she whispers into their shoulders, carefully placing soft kisses atop their heads. The tallest looks up at his mother, his face rosy from presumably tears, “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” Natalie asks worriedly toward the young boy.

“D-Did _he_ hurt you?” The boy asks, his eyes now dripping with tears. Natalie’s eyes close as a smile slowly crawls on to her lips, “No,” she whispers, “N-No _he_ didn’t hurt me... H-He’s not going to hurt us ever again.” She confirms with a weak voice, a sad laugh escaping from her confirmation.

The youngest releases from his grip to look at his mother in the eyes, “Ever?” He asks softly, “Never, ever again” Natalie nods as she places frantic loving kisses, tickling the children.

They all giggle and celebrate with their mother, oblivious to what’s around them. They all finally settle down in the cushions in a small clump of cuddling. Natalie slowly breathes in and out, completely content in the warmth of her pups. Her eyes fluttered open only to see her fathers still in the doorway.

Warm, emotional smiles appear to be on their faces. Steve has taken his glasses off, as he rubs his eyes in a joyous, pathetic chuckle. Bucky’s hands are clasped over half of his face as he takes in the happiness of the little family on the floor. Bucky releases a shuttering breath as he waves his fingers toward his daughter, then making a small heart shape with his hands.

Steve laughs at his husband’s actions, shaking his head slowly before grinning proudly at his daughter.

Natalie laughs softly before she sighs again with complete content. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” she whispers to the exhausted pups. The oldest looks up, tilting his head, “Someone nice?” He asks cautiously.

Natalie hums a laugh, “Someone very nice. Could you hold your brother for me while I get up?” She asks the oldest gently. The blond nods with a short yawn as he slowly gets up from the warmth of the blankets, he holds out his arms toward his young brother, who is now sleeping peacefully against his mother. 

Sarah yawns as well as she gets up slowly to join her brothers, leaning against the oldest’s shoulder.

Natalie gets up uneasily, as she wobbles in place disoriented from the off-balance of her body. She holds out her hands to relieve her oldest of his duty to watch his younger brother as she places the young boy against her hip. She holds out her hand and two small hands clasp on to her two fingers, shyly walking behind her.

Natalie meets her parents halfway to the doorway, she then glances down to her tired pups and smiles softly, “Mama, Papa, to my right is Samuel Grant Rogers and to properly meet, Sarah Rebecca Rogers.”

Steve and Bucky both look at the young pups with matching amazed looks, “Hi there,” they both whisper with smiles, “And to my left is James Benjamin Rogers.” Natalie says as she bounces the sleepy boy against her hip gently. Bucky continues to tear up as he gives a small wave toward the young ones. Steve looks in awe at the four that stand before them “They’re all so beautiful, Sweet-Pea” he says in an endearing voice. 

Natalie laughs softly to her parents' reaction, “Pups, these are my Mama and Papa. So they would be your Nana and Pop-Pop.” She says with delight, she then gives her parents a questioning look of _‘is that okay?'_

Bucky and Steve both nod their heads vigorously toward their daughter; Steve slowly kneels to the older two, “Hello there, it’s so wonderful to officially meet you three.” He says softly, slowly holding out his hand to the two pups.

Sam looks at the large _Alpha’s hand;_ afraid of angering the Alpha he shies away behind his mother’s arm. Natalie frowns slightly, “I-It’s okay, Sammy” she whispers, “Pop-Pop is a nice Alpha.” She nods slowly toward her son and father. Sarah and Sam glance up at their mother before returning their gaze to the blond Alpha. They each shakily place a small hand atop of Steve’s fingers, “I like you” says Sarah with a brave smile; Steve lets out a soft accomplished laugh, “I like you too.” He replies, his eyes tearing up again. 

——

**September 21st, 1996. 11:03 PM**

Bucky slowly makes his way closer to his daughter, “You said this young man’s name is James?” He asks gently, his eyes filled with awe.

Natalie hums a laugh at her mother’s question, “I-I hope that’s okay I named him after you... He just reminded me so much of you; but, yes, this is our little Jamie.” She says lovingly, planting a soft kiss against the boy’s temple.

 _“Jamie...”_ Bucky repeats like the name is everything in the world, “Hi, Jamie!” Bucky whispers to the young pup. Jamie looks on toward Bucky with soft, curious eyes; the boy leans forward to Bucky, away from his mother’s embrace, reaching his arms out to be transferred.

Natalie’s eyes widen in shock as she looks from her son to her mother, “I-I think he wants you to hold him...? Would that be okay..?” She asks, fear lacing her voice.

Bucky smiles warmly at his daughter, “It would be more than okay, Sweetheart.” He says with a laugh. Natalie passes Jamie over to Bucky, his light-weight catching the male Omega off-guard, but he smiles anyway. The pup wraps his small arms around Bucky’s neck gently, his nose resting in the crook of man’s neck. 

Bucky feels Jamie completely relax into his touch; the man looks up to keep from any more tears flowing down as he sighs with content. He looks down back to his daughter with a smile, “He’s just the sweetest little thing.” He says with a soft chuckle, gently smoothing his palm against the pup’s back.

Natalie smiles emotionally at the sigh of Jamie getting along with her mother, “He’s a lot like his brother and sister. Very clingy,” she laughs lightly, “He’s just, much smaller than they were at this age.” she says brokenly with a frown.

Natalie looks down to her belly and shrugs glumly, she rests her palm over the top of her shirt fabric, “All though they’re all quite thin... Sam was a lot bigger than Jamie and Sarah... I have a feeling this one will be about the size of Sam...” she sighs. “Sam was... **large...** I thought I wasn’t going to _make it..._ I-I was so-so scared Mama...W-What if it happens again,” Natalie says in a shaky voice as she looks up to her mother; her eyes beginning fog over with tears her pupils slowly dilating.

“Sweetheart? Are you alright? It’s okay,” Bucky says slowly in a worried tone, placing his free arm to touch his daughter’s shoulder gently. 

“N-No I-I can’t go through that again, I-I can’t please Mama, d-don’t make _him_ do it again, please...!” she pleads in a sobbing whisper. 

Steve looks up to his daughter with wide, horrified eyes, he stands up quickly to comfort her, “H-Honey, you’re safe it’s okay! Mama and Papa are here; your pups are safe they’re with you.” 

Natalie begins to gasp for air as she slowly drops to her knees to the floor, beginning to hyperventilate. Steve drops down to the floor with her, catching her mid-fall in his arms trying to soothe her by rubbing his palms against her shoulders, “Baby girl, listen to my voice, _it’s okay”_ he says, trying to keep his voice level.

Sam and Sarah look to each other with pale faces, they quickly run behind Steve and under his large forearms to hold their mother’s hands with their small ones. “Mommy..?” Sarah whispers in an anxious tone, the scent of fearful pups fills the room in a nauseous way.

Jamie begins to whimper in Bucky’s arms at the distress of his mother and siblings, he burrows his head deeper into the crook of Bucky’s neck softly crying. Bucky coos and bounces the poor young pup as he looks between the four in a panicked state.

Natalie listens to her pup’s whimpers as her breathing begins to come to a slower pace, her eyes remaining foggy and dilated as she looks straight into her father’s eyes. Her bottom lip quivers slightly as tears begin to spill substantially, “ _Alpha...?_ _**M-Master?** _” she says with a ghost-like face, her voice hollow and frightened.__

__Steve’s shoulders slump greatly as he tilts and shakes his head in disbelief, “N-No, Sweetheart, it’s me! It’s Papa, you’re safe, come back to us baby.” Steve pleads as he slowly pets the Omega’s hair._ _

__Sam and Sarah gently rub Natalie’s hands as they begin to whimper and cry, “Mama, come back, it’s safe!” They weep, their noses sniffling, and eyes flowing with tears. Natalie looks down her eyes slowly clearing up, her vision focusing on her little ones, “Babies...” she says softly. The young ones look up in fear; Natalie gently moves her hands out of their tight hold to lay one on each of their cheeks, “I-I’m sorry...” she whispers._ _

__Natalie becomes aware of a gentle pressure against her shoulders, she looks up to see her father face to face with her, his eyes red-rimmed in glossy. “Papa?” She whispers cautiously, searching his face for any sort of expression. Steve slowly nods as he closes his eyes and looks down to the floor, his shoulders beginning to shake slightly “I’m sorry, baby girl. I-I couldn’t save you.” He whispers, his thumbs tracing small circles against her skin; he looks up into her eyes again “I-I love you, Natty. So-So much, honey.”_ _

__Natalie looks at her father in shock, then to the behind of him she sees her mother in an anxious, worried state; she feels her pups slowly gripping on to her clothes to ground her. She swallows the lump in her throat as she bows her head guiltily, “I-I’m Sorry” She repeats, “I-I got lost...” she says brokenly, blinking away her tears._ _

__She wipes away any that escaped from underneath her eyes, “I-It just got dark, and I got lost.” She says lowly, nodding her head shakily. Bucky inches closer to his daughter, gently kneeling so her pup is within viewing. “We’re here, Sweetheart... you’re safe, we love you,” Bucky says gently, with a broken smile._ _

__Natalie continues to nod when she hears her mother’s words, “Thank you...” she says in a whispered tone gratefully, “I-I love you too.” She smiles weakly, her head bowing down to her pups; the young ones begin to shift slowly to comfort and protect their mother._ _

__"Thank you." She quietly repeats in a broken tone._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again! I hope all is well with you all and I hope you're doing better than I am :P  
> Life hasn't been too hot lately with the fam, and I don't feel the best about this chapter. This chapter has been stuck in the drafts due to not being proud of it, but it is important for the Rogers's family; a real eye-opener for them. (I apologize for any grammar issues!)
> 
> If any of you have started school in the last week, or are starting very soon, I wish you luck and good thoughts! Hoping the next chapter will be out by the end of this month or sometime in September.  
> Thank you for reading, see you next time! :) <3


End file.
